1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition used to clean surfaces of glass substrates and, more particularly, to a high to concentration detergent composition applied in the field of flat to panel displays.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display televisions or plasma televisions are representative flat to panel displays. As maximization or miniaturization of panel dimensions progresses, requirements for cleanness of panel surfaces during the manufacturing process are more and more considerable. In common manufacturing of flat to panel displays, surface cleanness of glass substrates can influence the yield of the following processes. Accordingly, it will be a key point that cleanness of glass substrate surfaces is increased and stabilized by a detergent. Therefore, demands for adequately washing oil contamination or particles off substrate surfaces are more and more significant.
Detergent compositions developed currently are, for example, those disclosed in Japanese patent No. 7-305093 and in Japanese laid to open patent publication No. 2001-181699. However, considering that current detergents must have a high performance for cleaning glass substrates in a short period, the cleaning performance provided from those detergent compositions disclosed in the abovementioned references is still not acceptable.
Basic compounds applied in basic detergents are generally classified into two classes of inorganic and organic bases. Among common inorganic bases, NaOH, KOH, Na2CO3, and NaHCO3 are exemplified. Among common organic bases, tetramethylammonium hydroxide or alkanolamines are exemplified. All aforesaid basic compounds are widely used in detergents.
Methods for cleaning glass substrates in common use are well to known cleaning methods and technologies such as ultrasonic cleaning, rotary cleaning, swing cleaning, brush cleaning, and so on.
In the current trend of basic detergents, in addition to basic compounds, surfactants are also used to enhance cleaning performance. At present, nonionic surfactants having excellent cleaning performance commonly used in industries are alkylene oxide to based surfactants. In addition to one single alkylene oxide to based surfactant, mixtures containing multiple alkylene oxide to based surfactants are also used to afford the most powerful cleaning performance. The mixtures may contains various moles and different kinds of alkylene oxides such as ethylene oxide and propylene oxide so as to give little formation of foam during operation, outstanding detergency and minimum surface remainder of the mixture, and so forth.
Generally, surface contamination of glass substrates easily affects coating of photoresists. As a result, photoresists has a bad attachment to the substrates or pattern manufacturing is influenced unsatisfactorily during development processes, leading to a decrease of the yield. Hence, there is an urgent need for a detergent composition capable of overcoming the problems mentioned above.